Musings
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: In the Sengoku Jidai Inuyasha and Kagome muse their feelings for one another, but which will say it first? (InuKag fluffy one-shot)


Musings By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: The day I own Inuyasha is the day I win one million dollars.  
  
Sakura's Note: Here's the happy one-shot promised after 'My Last Breath.' It's my first try at an Inuyasha poem in AABB format(any format for that matter. So constructive criticism is welcomed, just come down too hard, ok? Lol ^_~  
  
Enjoy and please R&R!  
  
***  
  
I've cried myself to sleep countless nights  
  
All because of our stupid fights  
  
I've imagined your lips touching mine  
  
It feels like warms bursts of sunshine  
  
You act out unlike any I've known  
  
But yet act out feelings rarely ever shown  
  
You're a complicated guy  
  
Always so fierce yet always so shy  
  
You give me so much grief  
  
You've stolen my heart, you good-looking thief!  
  
What will it take to make you realize  
  
That what I feel is what you hypothesize  
  
There you sit, up in your tree  
  
Why can't you, for once, sit next to me?  
  
What are you doing up there, thinking 'bout her?  
  
She acts so damn cold you should be saying 'brr'  
  
Don't you see what's right under your nose?  
  
Or would you rather spend all day in that pose?  
  
Thinking and wondering what's on *her* mind  
  
Instead of thinking about me and acting kind  
  
Sometimes I wonder what I see in you  
  
Your time to tell me you love me is way past due  
  
But then I look into your big, gold eyes  
  
See all your feelings, take you by surprise  
  
Watch as you blush and turn away fast  
  
Silly Inu-kun, that anger won't last  
  
You always apologize, in your own special way  
  
How 'bout trying; 'Hey wench, I'm sorry ok?'  
  
Don't you see what you're doing to my head?  
  
You make me lie awake for hours in bed  
  
Thinking whether or not to admit  
  
I love you, or just to say 'sit'  
  
*  
  
There you go, being crazy again(like always  
  
I wonder if you're alright in the head some days  
  
Wench you drive me insane  
  
Figurin' you out can be such a damned pain!  
  
Your mood swings, your tantrums...  
  
Sit me so many times the sounds hurt *my* eardrums  
  
You make me afraid to just go and admit  
  
I love you, knowing you you'll just say sit.  
  
But I can't help but wonder, while I stare down at you  
  
If you have the same stuff on your mind too  
  
Could it be, could it possibly be  
  
That you really, truly care for me?!  
  
If I jump down to you right now  
  
And told you how I felt would you have a cow?  
  
Or would you react the way I dream you would,  
  
The way all sane women should.  
  
Or will you pull a classic 'Kagome'  
  
Cause me to regret what I fought to say  
  
And tear up, cry...  
  
Run into the forest, make me wanna die  
  
Woman, you're so hard to figure out!  
  
And you wonder why I always pout  
  
It's 'cause I'm always wonderin' 'bout this  
  
Wond'rin if you'll ever give me a kiss.  
  
Oh to hell with it,  
  
Why not go tell you, the hell with 'sit'!  
  
I leap to the ground,  
  
Making you start and turn around  
  
You look at me with wide, shocked eyes  
  
The fear of rejection I despise  
  
Bubbling up into my chest  
  
Waiting to react when you do what you do best  
  
"Kagome, I love you." Well that wasn't so hard...  
  
And I didn't take the monks advice and read from a card  
  
She pulls out two mini-earphones from her ears  
  
"What'd you say Inuyasha?" oh great, just what I feared  
  
"Oh screw it," I growl, taking to my tree  
  
That is, until she calls back to me  
  
I look back down  
  
Leap back to her without a sound  
  
"Inuyasha, there's something I've been meaning to say..."  
  
Well, it's been forever and a day...  
  
"I-I love you, I hope you feel the same."  
  
Thank the gods she said it, coming from me it'd have sounded lame.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome." I whisper real low  
  
That is before I realize we've been used as a show  
  
The others all jump out from their hiding spot  
  
Both me and Kag's faces red hot  
  
After I chase their nosy asses away  
  
I find me and my Kagome a quiet place to stay  
  
She calls it 'making out'  
  
It sounds like fun, I'll just go see what it's about  
  
*  
  
I hope you liked it. Please R&R  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


End file.
